the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian foreign intelligence service of the federal government of the United States, tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world, primarily through the use of human intelligence (HUMINT). As one of the principal members of the United States Intelligence Community (IC), the CIA reports to the Director of National Intelligence and is primarily focused on providing intelligence for the President and Cabinet of the United States. In the Delta-Verse Cold War During the early years of the Cold War, CIA director Patrick Langford, CIA Deputy Director Matthew Stone, and NSA director Patrick Barton proposed a top-secret initiative dedicated to combating the enemies of America, known as Operation X-Ray. As a black operations unit, X-Ray trained its agents to become near superhuman assassins, conducting a wide variety of covert operations against perceived enemies of the nation. Such activites included the deployment of small, elite intelligence-gathering forces to high-risk areas for intelligence gathering, covert sabotage, espionage, and assassination missions. These agents were masters at infiltrating secure areas, seizing critical information, assassinating potential witnesses and/or whistleblowers to foreign nations, and dismantling dangerous data or equipment, all without leaving a trace. X-Ray operated under the doctrine that the "choice to leave behind either witnesses or corpses is no choice at all." Gulf War and War on Terror During the Gulf War, the CIA once again utilized Operation X-Ray to conduct assassination missions against perceived Islamic fundamentalists. They attempted to kill Osama bin Laden numerous times prior to 9/11, all of which failed due to Osama bin Laden's Al-Qaeda operatives being masters at misleading the United States government with false information. This eventually led to 9/11 occurring and the CIA repurposing Task Force X-Ray to kill suspected members of Al-Qaeda that the US had probable cause to believe helped bin Laden with 9/11. They also played a role fighting ISIS during Operation Inherent Resolve. War on the Eternals In 2019, Task Force X-Ray became Task Force Anubis, a collaborative effort between the CIA, NSA, MI6, and various other intelligence organizations to track down and eliminate the heads of terrorist groups. One of their biggest operations was Operation Orca, a sabotage/assassination mission against a narco-terrorist group known as The Eternals. Disguised as tourists to Venezuela, a joint US-British-Turkish-Russian hit team methodically eliminated and/or captured various heads of the cartel, before conducting a kill/capture mission against El Toro, which proved to be a disaster after it was discovered that a US-led vigilante gang was also targeting the cartel, for vigilante reasons. Operation Boomerang TBA Notable members *Demetrius Charles/Pheasant *Makai Valencia/Rooster *Ryder Boone/Beluga *Maritza Sparks/White Widow *Ozgu Erkin/Leech *Olga Kamarova/Ice Queen *Ollie Marsh/Centipede *Fletcher Adams/Reese *Lilliana Fulton/Arrowhead *Orlando Talley/Viking *Jack Barker/Berserker *Marcel Bluemink/Cain *Awanata/Little Bull *Jada Strickland/Armadillo *Larry Robbins/Badger *Trojan Weapons and equipment Handguns Glock 17, early 3rd generation.jpg|Glock 17 SIG-Sauer P232.jpg|Sig Sauer P232 Two-tone SIG-Sauer P226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Taurus Millennium Pro PT111.jpg|Taurus Millenium Pro IWI Jericho-F.png|IWI Jericho-F Colt M1911A1.jpg|M1911A1 Tokarev TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 CZ-75 B.png|CZ-75 Assault rifles Steyr AUG.png|Steyr AUG AUG A3.png|Steyr AUG A3 F1 FAMAS.png|F1 FAMAS XM1771E1.jpg|XM177E1 M16.jpg|M16 Submachine guns MP5K.png|MP5K Ingram MAC-10.png|Ingram Mac-10 Shotguns Benelli M4 Super 90.jpg|M1014 Gallery Demetrius Charles.png|Demetrius Charles Ryder Boone.png|Ryder Boone Makai Valencia.png|Makai Valencia Maritza Sparks.png|Maritza Sparks/White Widow Ozgul Erkin.jpg|Ozgu Erkin/Leech Olga Kamarova.jpg|Olga Kamarova/Ice Queen Ollie Marsh.jpg|Ollie Marsh/Centipede Fletcher Adams.jpg|Fletcher Adams/Reese Lilianna Fulton.jpg|Liliana Fulton/Arrowhead Orlando Talley.png|Orlando Talley/Viking Jack Barker.jpg|Jack Barker Marcel Bluemink.png|Marcel Bluemink Awanata.png|Awanata Jada Strickland.png|Jada Strickland Larry Robbins.jpg|Larry Robbins Charles E. Foxwell.jpg|Charles Foxwell (formerly) Trojan.jpg|Trojan Category:Factions